Daste
by Gaurwaith
Summary: Hey Daste the vampire here to shed some blood on what being a vampire is really like. The first chapter has yet to be completed but do tell me if I should continue what is to be my funniest book yet.


**Daste**

My name is Daste I'm 120yrs old even though I still look like I'm 18. I guess being a vampire has it's benifits. But not all the rumors are true about us vampires, we do suck blood but crosses don't burns us and the sun dosn't make us explode into flames. Where do some of these people get those ideas? Any way I'm here to shed some blood on what vampires are really like by telling you my story. I'll start on the day I was turned.

"Hey, David you want to go to my party tonight," Stewart said smiling.

"Sure, what time is it," I asked turning my head to look at my next door locker friend. He worn his usual brown pants, orange shirt, and checker board shoes. He had blue eye's and red hair.

"9'o clock. See you there," He said hurring down the schools hall.

School had just let out for the summer, so Stewart besided that he wanted to throw an end of the year party. That soup head will probly have beer and bloody marys at his party. Probly wants to get lucky tonight, luckly he has me. I always stay sober enough to help everyone get home safely and clean up their mess.

I shut the door to my locker at walked down the now silent hallway. I reached the front doors and opened them. I stepped upon the pavement steps books in hand. When I reach the bottom step I sat down and did my homework. Later on I'll go dumpster diving for my dinner. Living on the streets alone for 7 years really changes ya. I'm on a helpfull plan, I gradute and get my job as a video game designer then I'll pay them for my school.

Hmmm, looking back on memorys really makes you think of some of the wierd things you did as a human, like eating a fried worm in a butterfly samwich. Ugh, that was nasty but I got 20 dollars for doing it. Any way back to the story as I was about to say. Note: I'm going to skip the scene with my hw and dinner served. To get strait to the party.

I walked up to the already filled lawn and house. This one is going to be a doozy to clean up. The music and voices pounded loud in my ears as I enter the crowded house. Women were getting dirty already and the party started only 15minutes ago. Talk about hiting the bottle hard.

You know I'm just going to skip most of the party. After all who want's to hear about a drunk guy being stupid and jumping off the roof or women stripping each other O.o never mind.

I was walking home when a beautiful woman walked up to me with a sweet smile on her pale face. I fell for her in a instant. Her blond hair curved and swayed like the ocean in the nights breeze. Her green eyes shone like emeralds as the light from the streetlights hit them. She was thin, but not to thin. And she wore a red dress with red high heels.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to Walnut avenue," She said stoping before me.

"Umm, yes. When you reach the sign of Freemans Bar you take a right and go across the street, then you continue on till you see the road sign saying Walnet ave. it will be to your left across the street. Unless you walk backwards," I said as I turned and pointed out the rought to her.

"Thank you," She said with a cheary smile.

"No prob, but ain't it a little late to be out by yourself," I asked.

"Yes it is, maybe you wouldn't mind walking me to my friends house," She said making her green eyes meet mine.

"Of course not," I said. It felt like I was in a dream.

We walked together, but not towards Walnut avenue. The entire way to a park I was in a dream like state. She took her out of mine and came around in front of me. She smiled sweetly and began kissing my neck. A shiver of excitment went down my spine. Till she bit me; I could feel the warm blood running down my neck. She had to hold up my limp body to prevent us from falling.

"Over here I think I see something," Someone called out of the darkness.

She stopped drinking my blood and looked up before dissapearing into mist. I layed there unable to move with my eyes partly closed. Time seemed to move slowly as I heard steps coming my way before I blacked out.

I woke in a hospital bed. No one was in the room at the time which was fine with me. I layed there a few minutes before sitting up. I went dizzy for a few minutes, so I just sat there taking slow breaths trying to steady the spinning world. I reached up to my neck and rubbed the place where she had bit me. There was a bandage over the wound. I looked over at the vital signs and IV they showed that everything was normal. I reached over and shut the devices off before I pulled of the stuff they had stuck on me.


End file.
